hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Pacific Hurricane Season (SDT Prediction)
This is my prediction of the 2016 Pacific Hurricane Season. Storms Hurricane Pali Hurricane Pali was a category 2 hurricane and also the earliest forming pacific hurricane on record. It existed in open water and did not affect land. Tropical Depression One-E Tropical Depression One-E was a weak, short lived storm that caused minimal flooding in parts of southern Mexico. Tropical Storm Agatha Tropical Storm Agatha was a weak, short lived storm that existed in open waters and did not affect land. Hurricane Blas Main Article: Hurricane Blas (2016 SDT) Read the main article :p Tropical Storm Celia Tropical Storm Celia was a depression worthy storm that existed for a dew days and kept out to sea, thus causing no damage. Tropical Storm Ulika Tropical Storm Ulika, also known as Typhoon Ulika, was a central-western pacific crossover that later caused light rain to the Aleution Islands in Alaska. Hurricane Darby Hurricane Darby was a category 2 hurricane who's remnants brought heavy rain and localized flooding to parts of Arizona. Tropical Depression Six-E Tropical Depression Six-E was a weak burst storm that caused no damage. Hurricane Estelle Hurricane Estelle was a powerful category 3 that brought flooding and strong winds to Mexico. Multiple coastal homes were destroyed and thousands of people were affected. 7 people were killed and a total of $102.8 million dollars in damage occurred. Hurricane Frank Hurricane Frank was the second category 4 of the season and as of August 17 the strongest hurricane. On August 12, it's power created Tropical Storm Georgette, which it soon absorbed. It later made landfall on the big island of Hawaii as a weak tropical storm. Frank caused minor damage in Hawaii and big waves in Southern California. Strong rip currents resulted in the death of 1 in the Baja California Sur. Tropical Storm Georgette Tropical Storm Georgette was a weak and short lived storm that co-existed with Hurricane Frank. Hurricane Howard Main Article: Hurricane Howard (2016 SDT) Hurricane Howard was relatively weak storm that caused torrential rains across southern Mexico, and the remnants of Howard caused severe thunderstorms across southern Texas. Combined, 18 people were killed by Howard, 7 of which from an EF3 tornado near Corpus Christi, and $795 million in damages occurred from Howard. Hurricane Ivette Hurricane Ivette was, at the time, the strongest hurricane of the 2016 East Pacific Hurricane Season (SDT Prediction), 13th depression, 11th named storm, 7th hurricane, 4th major hurricane, and 3rd category 4. It began taking a steady track west while steadily intensifying. On August 21, it became the 4th major, and later that day the 3rd category 4. It briefly weakened while taking a sharp turn north, then strengthened again to a category 4 when moving west again. It then rather quickly weakened. It dissipated on August 25. It remnants only brought scattered downpours across the northern islands of Hawaii. Hurricane Javier Javier was a some what strong category 2 hurricane that caused strong rip currents and large surf in Mexico, Baja California, and Southern California. 1 injury occurred in Ensenada, Baja California when they got swept into rocks along a beach. Only minor beach erosion occurred along the west coast of those 3 places. Tropical Storm Kay Kay was a weak 3 day storm that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Lester Lester is the most recent of only a few cyclones to cross all 3 pacific basins. Later on August 14, it became the 6th category 5 storm of the year. Otherwise, in the central and east pacific, no damage occurred. Due to breaking a traveling distance record of 1,725 miles, the name Lester was retired and replaced with "Leonardo" for the 2022 season. Hurricane Madeline Main Article: Hurricane Madeline (2016 SDT) There's an article for a reason! Hurricane Newton Hurricane Newton was the first Category 5 storm of the Season. It kept out to sea, and only brought big waves to Southern California and Hawaii. Newton became a tropical depression less then an hour after Madeline formed. Hurricane Orlene Orlene was a weak category 1 that didn't effect land. Tropical Storm Karl-Paine Hurricane/Tropical Storm Karl-Paine was an Atlantic- Pacific crossover that amazingly, killed 0 and caused minimal damage. Hurricane Walaka Hurricane Walaka was the last major hurricane in the 2016 Pacific Hurricane Season. However, due to it's large size, it caused around an estimated $10,000 dollars in damage in the northern islands of Hawaii. Tropical Storm Roslyn Roslyn was a rare system that brought heavy rain across parts Southern Central California. Hurricane Seymour Storm Names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2016. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season. This is the same list used in the 2010 season, except for the name Ivette, which replaced Isis after the rise of the terrorist group of the same name. The names Blas, Howard, and Lester were replaced with Bianca, Hubert, and Leonardo for the 2022 season due to extensive damage and loss of life. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists.The next four names slated for use are shown below. Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly seasons Category:Tropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Eastern Pacific Hurricanes Category:2016 Hurricane season Category:Hypothetical hurricanes